We Break Up, We Make Up, Marry Me?
by FlintsGirl
Summary: Marcus Flint and Kandie Blaze are always breaking up and making up. This time is due to Kandie's arch rival Skylar. Will Marcus and Kandie break up for good? Will Skylar finally win? Read to find out! First Fan fic, please be nice!


A/N: First time writing a fan fic so please review and all that good stuff. I own nothing although I wish I owned Marcus Flint. Also lyrics by Gareth Gates "Anyone of us" is not mine, but I am currently OBBSESSED with the song. Writing in parenthesis is what is happening while the guys sing and dance…I know lol.

So Kandace (Kandie for short) and Flint have been on and off for about 3 years and right now they are off. Flint is heartbroken but is a rough Slytherin and does not use manners so he has no idea what to do…Of course his best mates are there to help. Also Skylar is Kandie's arch rival and Nikki is Kandie's best mate.

This time it started like any other day. I got up, showered, dressed in my Slytherin uniform and started to head down to the common room. Suddenly someone grabbed me and pulled me back into the dorm. "This time I will get to see what it is like to have everything, and you will not spoil it," said Skylar threateningly. She put a sleeping spell on me so fast; I didn't have time to see that she must have used a polyjuice potion. She was my absolute identical twin.

As far as anyone knew, Skylar was missing from classes (not that anyone cared really), and I (Skylar) was acting like my usual self; just a bit more chipper. Classes flew by, schoolwork was piled up on us, and it was just another day at Hogwarts. In the common room however, things did not go according to plan. Flint and I (Skylar) were curled up on the sofa, snogging heavily. Now, usually we don't get so hot and heavy in public and FINALLY Flint's mates and my best friend Nikki started to notice something was up. Flint pulled away as I (Skylar) tried to remove some of Flint's clothes. "Whoa, hold on babe; let's go to my dorm, more private," Flint whispered smiling devilishly."Eww," said my best mate Nikki. Flint's mates still heard and laughed as they continued passing the firewiskey.

I (Skylar) laughed seductively and continued snogging Flint again. At the same moment this was happening, the real me woke up startled. I got up wondering what time it was and started for the common room. When I got down the stairs I noticed Flint snogging another girl. Wait a second, he was snogging me, but that was impossible, I was right here. I stalked over to them and threw the other me off of him. That's when the other me's skin began to boil. She writhed and moaned and poof! It was bloody Skylar! That daft bloody tart must have used polyjuice potion!

Even the firewiskey couldn't keep the guys from gasping and cursing, including Flint. "What the bloody…Skylar? But she...it was…," stammered Flint. Montague and Pucey were definitely shocked, but seemed also content knowing this would definitely break Flint and I up. They both always were awaiting their second chances. Everyone was yelling and cursing, shocked and disbelieving. I grabbed Skylar by the scruff of her robes and slammed her against the fire place. I was yelling at her and punching her at the same time. No one knew what to do. "You daft cow! How dare you try and steal my boyfriend! You are pathetic! Are you really so jealous you have to try and steal my life?" I screamed at her.

At some point Pucey and Montague pulled me off of her, and someone, probley Pansy, brought her to the hospital wing. Flint was still on the couch, too shocked and embarrassed to do or say anything. I had a few cuts and scrapes, but nothing too serious. "Oh, and in case you haven't guessed, were OVER!" I screamed at flint. I huffed off back to my dormitory, tears sliding down my face. Nikki glared at Flint; before following me, calling him a "Daft wanka." "Uhh-," started Pucey. Flint finally recovered and punched Pucey in the mouth. Pucey attempted to go after Flint, but Montague and Bletchley held him back. "Don't even try, no one can ever take Flint, think we've all tried once and went down," said Montague. Flint stormed off; looked like the firewiskey event was over.

A couple weeks passed by slowly, everyone being careful around Flint. He didn't know how to not be with Kandie. He booked Quidditch practice every night(pissing off Wood) to take his mind off what happened. He punched out almost all his team mates when they complained. It had been a rough few weeks and he still couldn't deal. How could he have done something so daft? He should have realized it wasn't Kandie. She had acted so differently and he had not noticed. He had been dating her on and off for almost 3 years! It was amazing how before he even met her, he was fine. He was Marcus Flint after all, he didn't need a girl. But after getting with Kandie, everything had changed, and life couldn't be better. He had to get her back.

It was another boring evening in the Slytherin common room. Marcus Flint and the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team; Adrian Pucey, Graham Montague, Cassisus Warrington, Tarquin Bole, Peregrine Derrick, Miles Bletchley and Terrence Higgs all sat around the fire, sprawled on couches and chairs. It seemed whenever they were bored like this, out came the firewiskey. "Oh will you stop sulking and just make up already?" said Derrick. "Yeah, you guys are always breaking up and making up so why is this time differ-"started Warrington when Flint cut them off. "Sod off you blithering gits. We are Slytherins; we don't use manners or any of that bloody crap. I won't apologize because she is wrong," Flint growled. "And she doesn't understand it was that Skylar tart that did it all. Tough being popular isn't it?" said Higgs.

Meanwhile, I and my best mate Nikki were trying to study at a nearby table. "Professor Snape and his stupid 2 page essays…ridiculous," I said gritting my teeth. "They wouldn't be ridiculous if you actually paid attention in class," said Nikki. "Rubbish, I do pay attention, I have been distracted lately is all," I said heatedly. "Listen, I hate the bloody oaf, and as much as I think you deserve someone better than Marcus sodding Flint, why don't you two just make up already? If I thought you two together drove me crazy, you two apart drive me insane," she stated. "I…he…I dunno what to do. For all the times we break up and fight when we are together, I just don't know if it is worth it anymore," I sadly admitted.

Marcus Flint was getting more and more frustrated by the minute. If his mates were so bloody upset about him and Kandie not being together anymore than they could just go ahead and go for her….wait a minute, never mind. If he caught anyone messing with his girl, he would rip they're bleeding limbs off one by one. Wait, she was not his girl anymore. This could not go on, he had to do something. Things were getting a bit loud, what with his mates consuming more bottles of firewiskey. He knew how to get her back then. It was something he had never, ever done before. He was not a song and dance kind of guy. The only dance he did was punching and side stepping punches.

"Figured it out and you all are gonna help me. You guys will be my back up," said Flint. After telling the guys what he planned, they were shell shocked. "You gotta be bloody joshing! No bloody way am I gonna do that, even for you," said Montague. "Were all getting pretty sloshed, who will member by tomorrow anyway?" said Higgs. "Better clear the room then, don't want unnecessary witnesses," slurred Bole. After all the details had been laid out, Pucey said to Flint before they began, "You so owe me for this mate."

Things suddenly got very quiet in the Slytherin common room. I looked up and noticed that the only ones in the common room were the Quidditch guys, Nikki and I. "Where did everyone go?" I asked Nikki. "I dunno…strange," she answered. Out of nowhere, music started playing. As I looked around, the guys were still engrossed in drinking their firewiskey and having a good ole time. As the music continued playing, Flint got up, walked over to me and started singing. I could not believe my ears. Here is a guy that bullies people, assaults people verbally and physically, is the toughest, most admired and feared male Slytherin I know and he's _singing_?

(Flint leans down and puts his hands on the table, on either side of me so I can't move. He starts singing next to my ear.)

_**I've been letting you down, down**__**  
><strong>__**Girl, I know I've been such a fool**__**  
><strong>__**Giving in to temptation**__**  
><strong>__**I should have played it cool**___

___**The situation got out of hand**__**  
><strong>__**I hope you understand...**___

___**It can happen to anyone of us**__**  
><strong>__**Anyone you think of**__**  
><strong>__**Anyone can fall**__**  
><strong>__**Anyone can hurt someone they love**__**  
><strong>__**Hearts will break**__**  
><strong>__**'cos I made a stupid mistake**__**  
><strong>__**It can happen to anyone of us**__**  
><strong>__**Say you will forgive me**__**  
><strong>__**Anyone can fail**__**  
><strong>__**Say you will believe me**__**  
><strong>__**I can't take**__**  
><strong>__**My heart will break**__**  
><strong>__**'cos I made a stupid mistake...a stupid mistake**__**  
><strong>_

(At this point, I had pushed my chair into him. He stumbled, and the trade mark sneer came over his face. I attempted to head up the stairs, but Bole and Derrick blocked my way, humming to the music, firewiskey in hand. They started walking, with me backing up and falling onto a couch. Flint came over, singing and making hand gestures to the lyrics.)_**  
><strong>_

_**She was kind of exciting**__**  
><strong>__**A little crazy**__**  
><strong>__**I should of known**__**  
><strong>__**She must have altered my senses**__**  
><strong>__**As I offered to walk her home**___

___**The situation got out of hand**__**  
><strong>__**I hope you understand...**_

(At this point I was rolling my eyes and Nikki was smirking. Pucey, Montague, Warrington, Bole, Derrick, Bletchley and Higgs came over to sing and dance behind Flint.)_**  
><strong>_

_**It can happen to anyone of us**__**  
><strong>__**Anyone you think of**__**  
><strong>__**Anyone can fall**__**  
><strong>__**Anyone can hurt someone they love**__**  
><strong>__**Hearts will break**__**  
><strong>__**'cos I made a stupid mistake**__**  
><strong>__**It can happen to anyone of us**__**  
><strong>__**Say you will forgive me**__**  
><strong>__**Anyone can fail**__**  
><strong>__**Say you will believe me**__**  
><strong>__**I can't take**__**  
><strong>__**My heart will break**__**  
><strong>__**'cos I made a stupid mistake...a stupid mistake**__**  
><strong>__**a stupid mistake**_

(With that verse over, I hopped over the couch to make a quick getaway out of the common room. Flint must have anticipated this and ran after me. He jumped in front of me and grabbed my hands.)__

___**She means nothing to me...nothing to me**__**  
><strong>__**I swear every word is true**__**  
><strong>__**don't wanna lose you**_

(I rolled my eyes again and huffed. I couldn't believe this was happening. Slytherins don't pull this sappy crap, Gryffindorks, Huffelpansies, and Ravenqueers do. I reluctantly let Flint pull me back to the couch, and he turned to continue singing and dancing with the rest of the idiots.)

_**The situation got out of hand**__**  
><strong>__**I hope you understand**___

___**It can happen to anyone of us**__**  
><strong>__**Anyone you think of**__**  
><strong>__**Anyone can fall**__**  
><strong>__**Anyone can hurt someone they love**__**  
><strong>__**Hearts will break**__**  
><strong>__**'cos I made a stupid mistake**__**  
><strong>__**It can happen to anyone of us**__**  
><strong>__**Say you will forgive me**__**  
><strong>__**Anyone can fail**__**  
><strong>__**Say you will believe me**__**  
><strong>__**I can't take**__**  
><strong>__**My heart will break**__**  
><strong>__**'cos I made a stupid mistake...**___

___**Anyone can fall**__**  
><strong>__**anyone can hurt someone they love**__**  
><strong>__**their hearts will break**__**  
><strong>__**'cos I made a stupid mistake...a stupid mistake...**_

The guys all scattered to continue their drinking at the study tables, which left just Flint and I. "You know we Slytherins don't have manners, and apologize and what not. I guess that was my way of apologizing…" he said looking down. I stared at him a few moments before answering. "That was the craziest, sappiest, thing I have ever witnessed….and yet…I forgive you. I hate not being with you," I said. Flint looked up and smiled. "In that case I want to make sure this never happens again," Flint said getting down on one knee. "What are you doing? Were only 7th years! You cannot be serious!" I said frantically. "Kandie. I love you with every breath I take. I don't want to go a day when I can't call you mine. You have changed my life forever and I never want us to end. Will you marry me?" In the corner Nikki whispered "Noooo" and drunken Montague snogged her quiet. My mind was spinning, but everything Flint said was the same for me. There was no other answer. "Yes!"I yelled. He then proceeded to pull me into a spinning hug and we snogged to laughing, cheers and "Toast!" *sighing* until next time…


End file.
